


Военный репортер

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть военным репортером – в этом нет и не будет ничего героического.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Военный репортер

Спросите Майка Либерти– в том, чтобы быть военным репортером, нет ничего героического.  
Тройной оклад, своя колонка на полосу и пять минут в эфире, плюс боевые премиальные, если начнется заваруха. Заваруха все не начинается, и Майк Либерти отчаянно борется со скукой и военной цензурой, готовой зарезать самый невинный репортаж при малейшем подозрении, что он бросает тень на славное имя военного подразделения «Альфа».  
«Альфа»– легенда космофлота Корпорации, а «Норад-II»– первоклассный корабль класса «Бегемот». Неосталь, лазерные пушки и несгибаемый командор Эдмунд Дюк, который словно родился на капитанском мостике. Все это отчаянно скучно, считает Майк Либерти.  
Подразделение «Альфа» курсирует в поисках повстанцев, замышляющих недоброе против Корпорации, а повстанцы почему-то не желают попадать под прицел лазерных пушек «Норада-II» и заодно в пять минут эфира, выделенных для Майка Либерти. Поэтому Майку приходится выкручиваться. Он делает репортаж о командоре Эдмунде Дюке, о тактических учениях, о лучших солдатах подразделения «Альфа» и колониальных правительствах. Он пишет, записывает и монтирует, он ругается с военным цензором, а потом часами занимает канал связи, отправляя на Тарзонис выхолощенный, идеологически выверенный материал.

Он почти бросил курить, но когда все-таки срывается, то, давя окурок в пепельнице, думает о том, что будь такая возможность, он бы первым делом сделал репортаж о лейтенанте Эмили Джейсон Сваллоу. Невысокая женщина с изящной фигуркой и нестираемой улыбкой на лице. Личный помощник репортера Майка Либерти, так значится в ее должностных обязанностях, на деле цербер и шпион, чья задача не дать любопытному штатскому совать свой нос куда не следует.  
И лейтенант Эмили Сваллоу отлично справляется со своими обязанностями. В мирной жизни она развлекалась весьма своеобразно: знакомилась с мужчинами в барах, приводила к себе домой, а потом, связав, снимала ножом мясо с костей. Ей повезло, после суда ее не казнили, а сделали электрохимическую лоботомию и отправили служить в морскую пехоту.  
Глядя на ее безмятежную улыбку и идеальную выправку, Майк думает, что к Эмили с ножом он испытывает больше симпатии, чем к сержанту Сваллоу с нейрокоррекцией.

Еще он думает о том, что в его предках, как и в предках Эмили Сваллоу, были воры и убийцы, мошенники и психопаты, которых ссылали со старой Земли в молодую колонию на Тарзонисе.  
Новая раса, раса терран – дети с дурными наклонностями– сорная трава, научившаяся выживать сама и выживать остальных.

Пройдет еще две недели, и репортер Майк Либерти получит свои боевые премиальные, набросится с кулаками на командора Эдмунда Дюка, впервые выстрелит в человека, организует побег опасного преступника, примкнет к повстанцам, а затем увидит, как повстанцы уничтожают его родную планету, влюбится и потеряет любимую, снова начнет курить.  
И все это время будет продолжать записывать и монтировать репортажи, отправляя их при случае по открытым каналам связи – в никуда.  
Быть военным репортером – в этом нет и не будет ничего героического.


End file.
